Chains Of Lightning
by Eternitywaits4U
Summary: Harry makes a desperate with one night and wakes up 8 years in the past. Will he be able to deal with the new powers he's aquired? New look, new identity, set after OOTP, HOnks. Rated 4 Future.
1. The Beginning

Chains Of Lightning

By EternityWaits4U

Summery: Harry Potter makes a desperate wish one night before he goes to bed. The next morning he wakes up and findes himself 8 years into the past. Changing his name and appearance is just on of the changes in Harry's life. Can Harry continue on? Can he wait 8 years until time catches up with itself? Can he also deal with the powers he'd somehow developed during the tavel to the past? Honks.

Chapter One: The Beginning

Harry moaned and felt himself being picked up off of a cold stone floor. He opened his eyes slightly but shut them again quickly against a glare of bright light. He moaned and slowly picked up his hands to rub his eyes. He let them open again, this time inch by inch adjusting to the light. Whoever was carrying him was wearing a plan grey cloak with the hood up. Harry would have tried to fight him away but he simply could bring up the energy to do it. He felt completely drained. The edges of his vision, that were all ready blurred, began to turn dark and close in on him. The man in the grey cloak hardly felt in when Harry went limp in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up a few hours later to a very confusing world. Appearently he had somehow managed to end up 8 years in the past and in the Department of Mysteries. The worst part was, there was no way for Harry to return to his own time. With the help of the Unspeakable who'd been looking after him they created a cover story for Harry after he allowed the Unspeakable to know who he really was. Harry told the man about his megamorphmagus abilities and he agreed that they would be extreamly useful.

When Jaysin, the Unspeakable, was done he left Harry to his thoughts. And a book. Entitled _Creating A New Life. _Appearently it was made for people like him. Time travelers with no way home.

Harry now had a new name, look, and identity which went something like this. Looking through the book he found a chapter on names and their meanings.

He chose the name Tanner Sirus Riddle Dimari. He found that he'd rather liked the sound of Tanner Dimari. And he threw Riddle in, to remind himself that no matter what, he still had a prophesy to appease. Fucking prophesy. Caused him nothing but trouble. Harry was also finding that there was something nagging him at the back of his head. Something that he ought to remember but was just out of reach, teasing him. Harry put it out of his mind. No use worrying.

Harry used his megamorphus abilities to change his look slightly. He kept his height still a bit short for his age, but naturally he looked wirey and well built. He kept his pale complexion as well. All he really changed was his hair and eyes. He changed his hair to a very dark brown and spiked it, with the tips dyed light brown. His eyes he turned into a bright gold and gave them a slightly narrowed and exotic look.

Harry had been given to Jaysin, as his responsibility. Jaysin had already left, to prepair a more perminant room for him in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry slipped into a faded pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt he had been lent from Jay. Lost in his thoughts he didn't see the black haired unspeakable leaning on the door frame.

"Well, they definatly fit better then those rags you showed up in." Harry whipped around at the voice, wand already drawn and a spell on his lips. Seeing it was just Jay, he put his wand back into his pocket and pulled on a pair of worn white sneakers.

"Nice draw." Jay commented. Harry blushed and mumbled. "Would have been nice if you'd knocked." Jay shrugged and sat down on the bed beside Harry. "But that's no fun." He said grinning impishly at Harry. The boy in question rolled his eyes and asked Jay to conjour a mirror. "My pleasure." The Unspeakable said and with a swish of his wand a mirror appeared in front of Harry.

Harry ignored the unspeakable and checked his reflection in the mirror. The t-shirt was a little bit, but Harry could deal, and besides the pants were the best fitting ones he's ever worn. He checked his forhead and saw no sign of a scar. He pulled at on of his spikes and made a face. The colours immediatly began to change. To a medium brown with blond tipped spikes. Harry studied his eyes and decided that he loved their new shape and colour. Also, another upside of being a megamorphus was that he didn't need glasses anymore. He turned around and pulled up his shirt, wincing.

Amoung the mess of white scars he could just barely pick out that cursed lightning bolt shaped one. Satisfied Harry let his shirt drop back into place. No matter what he did, he simply couldn't seem to morph away the scars. Oh well, one can't have everthing they want.

"Ready to go?" He asked Jay. The man stood and stretched. "Yup. You wanna go already?"

"Sure, if your ready now..." Harry rolled his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright, alright already. What? You'd think you were my mother!" Jay pulled up the hood on his cloak. "Follow me."

Harry followed Jay out of the Department of Mysteries in his own black cloak, but with the hood down. They ran into a few of other ministry worker. But were generally given a wide bearth. No one wanted to mess with the mysterious Unspeakable. People fear what they do not understand. And no one understood the Department Of Mysteries. And that's the way the Unspeakables liked it.

Jay led Harry to the fireplace in the Entrance Hall. "You do know how to use the floo right?" He said, smirking.

Harry glared at his guardian and took some of the floo. "You know your really starting to annoy me." Jay gave a small bow. 'I aim to please. Now hurry up." Harry stepped into the fire and yelled out "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!"

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace on the other side and collapsed in a heep. 'Oh god..' he thought. 'How I hate! Floo.' He voiced the last part out loud and heard a rather peeved voice from under him declaire "I'm sure you do. Now please get OFF!" Harry blushed quickly realizing he had landed on top of someone. "Oh shit...er are you alright?" He asked as he offered his hand to help the person up. To his horror, the person turned out to be a very pretty witch about his age.

She took his offered hand and pulled herself up. Dusting off her pants, she turned her bright purple eyes on him and rolled her eyes. "I nearly get squished to death and he askes if I'm alright!" She placed her hands on her hips disapprovingly but there was a quirk at the edge of her lips. "Didn't your mother teach you better? I..." She would have continued on her mocking rant when the fireplace turned green and a black cloaked figure stepped out gracefully. "You took your sweet time getting here." Harry mumbled. Jaysin chuckled quietly from beneath his hood.

"I'm sure you were alright, you already seemed to have made a new friend?" He turned his head towards the girl who was now blushing lightly , taking a real look at the young man she had been ranting at. Jaysin looked back at Harry and said "I approve. Very pretty one there Tanner." "Jaysin!" Harry growled warningly.

Harry turned back to the girl and held out his hand. "I'm really very sorry about landing on you. I seem to have an inablilty to land gracefully when using the floo. I assure you, your not the first one I've crashed into." He really hoped she'd forgive him, you just don't go around crashing into girls everywhere you go. The girl swept a few strands of dark brown hair out of her eyes, and took his hand. "Forgiven. I'm a bit of a clutz myself." She grinned at him "You can call me Tonks."

"Tanner." Harry retuned grinning. He jerked a thumb at Jaysin. "I also appoligize for his behavior." Jaysin sighed from underneath his hood and looked at his watch. "Tanner, come one. We have to get you into your room before I have to go. Which is in 5 minutes." Harry nodded at Tonks and smiled. "See you around?" he asked. She nodded. "Sure." As Harry left, he saw a tall woman with black hair and grey eyes come up behind Tonks. "Nymphorada honey, where have you been."

He was just in the range to hear a faint "MOM!" in outrage. He chuckled and followed Jaysin to the bar and find Tom. 'She was a pretty nice girl...wait a minute.' Harry thought. 'Tonks? And...didn't her mom call her Nymphorada...OH SHIT!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nymphorada Tonks sat down on her bed. She looked around her room. It was simply decorated in wild colours. Clothes lay around, strewn all over the floor. She sighed as she fumed silently. 'I hate it when mum calls me Nymphorada. Especially with that guy in hearing range...' Tonks thoughts drfted to the strange person who had landed on her just as she'd been walked by the fireplace. To tell the truth she had tripped over a hearth stone and landed flat on her stomic when the guy had shown up and tripped over her, landing on top.

She'd been so made at him she had barely looked at who she'd been yelling at. When that other man in the black hood had stepped

back , she'd taken a double take. Her eyes had drifted back over to the boy, Tanner, who she'd been half ranting at half teasing. She had felt the blush come crepping up her neck and totally forgotten that she was a metamorphus. He was really cute...

Tonks couldn't help but feel that she ought to appoligize to the guy herself, for laying in front of the fireplace and tripping him. But...how? She didn't even really know who he was, just his name. Tanner. Weird name, oh well. Sighing Tonks put him out of her mind and pulled on her pajama's. It didn't matter anyway. She'd probably never see him again anyway...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!? What did you think? Excellent, Good, Bad, Horrible, Terrifying? Lukewarm? LET ME KNOWWWWW.

Okay, so this story isn't going to totally revolve around Harry and Tonks. But it will be a pretty bit factor. I'm trying to make this story a kind of Angst, Comedy, Romance, Action. If you say that Harry is acting way out of character don't worry. Sirius just died a month ago, Harry just got sent back in time. He's warmed up to Jaysin, but for the most part he is hiding behind a mask and his sarcasm. Why Harry is in the past will also get explained but not for a bit yet.

If it's obvious why he'd there then please excuse me. I am in denyal that my story might be totally predictable. But I assure you, I hope not. Forgive me if I use idea's from other stories but I liked the ideas and thought they needed to be twisted a bit.

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!

EternityWatis4U.


	2. Summer Days Drifting Away

Chains Of Lightning

By EternityWaits4U

Summery: Harry Potter makes a desperate wish one night before he goes to bed. The next morning he wakes up and findes himself 8 years into the past. Changing his name and appearance is just on of the changes in Harry's life. Can Harry continue on? Can he wait 8 years until time catches up with itself? Can he also deal with the powers he'd somehow developed during the tavel to the past? Honks.

Chapter 2: Summer Days Drifting Away

Harry sat up in his bedroom at the Leaky Cauldron. Okay so, things weren't so bad. They were actually pretty good considering the circumstances. He'd started working for Tom to pass time, and according to the old barkeeper the place had never looked better. Harry didn't mind doing the taxing work it took to keep the Cauldron clean. Cleaning was one thing he knew he could do right, he'd been doing it for as long as he could remember. And it was nice to get some recognition for your hard work.

Harry stared at the wall across from him. He hadn't seen Tonks again, since he'd tripped over her the day he'd arrived. But he knew she was going into her 6th year if his calculations were right, and Jaysin did say that Harry would be joining the 6th year at Hogwarts in 2 weeks. He just had to meet Professor Dumbledor on the 29th to sort things out.

Harry turned his head to look out of the window to his right. Looking up at the stars he could see Sirius, the dog star. Harry's emerald green eyes, having reverted to his origonal form during the night, turned sad. A single tear treked it's way down his pale face. Harry drew his legs up to his chest and rested his head on them. Still looking out the window.

"Why Sirius?" He whispered brokenly. He'd managed to bottle himself up when others were around. Hiding behind his joking sarcasm and a confidence he didn't really feel. Harry had decided at he Dursley's that he wasn't going to lose his mind and dwell on Sirius's death. But sometimes he just couldn't help it. Sirius had been a hard blow to Harry's already fragile emotions. His last real family. There was always Remus, but...he just wasn't Sirius.

Harry felt a soft wind blow threw his hair, he didn't really pay attention to it until it began to blow stronger. The strong winds toppled Harry out of his sitting position an onto the floor. "Ow...huh...?" Harry looked up confused. The wind was gone. He held his finger outside of the window, to see if he could catch a breeze. Nothing. The night was still. Not a leave from a tree, nor a loose poster hanging off a billboard ruffled. Odd. The wind was almost magical. There one moment...

Gone the next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry was up with the first light of day. He quickly made his way down stairs. Thankin god that Jaysin had removed the tracking charm from his wand, Harry used it to summon his cleaning supplies and put his wand away. There were just some things that magic can never do better.

His mind was still on last nights strange wind. After he'd fallen off his bed and looked around his room, he'd seen chaos. Papers were scattered all over the floor, his ink bottle had tipped over, and even a stack of books have been toppled. Almost like an invisible hand had gone around the room destroying everything. 'Invisible hands...' Harry thought to himself as he took a cloth and began to dust and wash the tables. 'You are losing it...' Shaking his head and trying to convince himself that he was not acting like Dumbledore on Lemon Drop overdose, Harry finished off the rest of the cleaning and began to open the bar. 15 minutes till the bar opened.

Tom ambled out from the kitchen door, wide toothless smile in place. He walked up and slapped Harry on the back. "Well done Tanner. I ain't seen this place looking so good in...well...actually I've never seen this old place look so good." He grinned even more broadly if it was possible, Harry wasn't quite sure it was, but hey.

Harry grinned back at Tom, proud of his work, and proud that Tom had noticed. "Here now, why don't you take the day off of customer duty eh? Have some fun, just be back before 9 to help me with the drunks and late nighters."

Harry gave him a thumbs up, running to the stairs. "Thanks Tom!" He yelled back.

Reaching his room, Harry decided to send a note to Jaysin. He wrote it in the Unspeakable code that Jaysin had taught him. He told Jaysin about the magical wind and asked if he was over reacting or something. He sent the note with a borrowed owl from Tom and looked around his room. He found a wad of muggle money in his blue jeans and shrugged, putting them on with a white button up shirt. There was a vertable fortune there, a few thousand pounds. He did need more clothes instead of wandering around in Jaysin's hand me downs. Although they were better than Dudleys.

So Harry chuckled quietly and headed to muggle London for a day on the town with a broad grin on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't believe what had happened. He was completely ashamed. He held his hands to his head and moaned. He lay back down on the bed with Jaysin watching over him. Oh sure, it had started out a normal day...well a normal day in the life of the BWL...

Flash Back...

_Harry strolled through Down Town London with several bags in hand. Shopping had taken longer than he'd expected. Especially when some weirdo store clerk heard he'd needed a new wardrobe and proceeded to drag him all over the store. I'd taken 2 hours, she'd made him try everything on and model for her, but it was worth it. _

_Harry grinned down at his outfit. Tight, chemically faded gray jeans, and white sneakers on the bottom. A fitted white dress shirt, with the top 3 buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. It was his favorite outfit out of everything he'd bought. Which also included a leather jacket that he had rather taken a liking to. He whisled as he walked cheerfully into a random resturant on the corner of some street. He looked down the menu, Chicken Fettachini Alfredo and a chocolate shake. Wonderful combination. He ate slowly, savering his every bit. He sighed contently. This was great, just going out to eat like a normal teenager. He paid the bill and headed out._

_He stopped by in an alley to shrink his bags and stuck them in his pocket. After that he kind of just wandered around. He stopped by some kind of fitness board and checked out the sports. A guy came over and talked to him awhile about the Karate promgram. They taught both forms of Kung Fu and Karate._

_Harry was confused, thinking they were the same thing after sneaking glanced a Dudleys Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan movies. The man, named Chris, explained that Kung Fu and Karate were very different and gave him a bit of back ground on both._

_Kung Fu originated in China. The people there are generally tall and willowy, so Kung Fu is very flowing with high jumping etc._

_Karate however, originated from Japan. Their people were generally shorter and stockier, so Karate is powerful and grounded._

_Harry listened fasanated. Before he knew it he had signed up for lessons 2 times a day until school started. One in the morning, each day alternating between Karate and Kung Fu, for 2 hours. One in the evening concentrating on weapons, for an hour and a half. Harry walked out of the Fitness center totally pumped up. He couldn't wait to start tomorrow._

_Harry walked by a movie theater and shrugged. It was playing a triple feature. Star Wars to be exact. Harry had heard alot about these movies and decided to check it out. Roughly 6 hours later, he walked out in a daze. His head filled with a thousand thoughts. The first and formost being 'Oh my god...Harry Potter is like the Luke Skywalker of Wizards...but I'll be damned if Voldy is my daddy.' It was already getting dark out so Harry started to head back to the Leaky Cauldron._

_A flashing neon sign drew Harry's attention. It looked like a respectable enough place. He strolled through the door. Music blasted into his ears and couples were grinding on the dance floor. Harry just made his way to the bar and ordered a Coke. He payed for it and sat back watching the dancers. Some of the people were just drunk but others were pulling off moves that looked physically impossible._

_Harry was about half way done his drink when a pretty blond came up to him, asking for a dance. Harry shrugged, hey your only young once and informed the girl that he hoped she was wearing steel toes shoes because he had two left feet. She laughed and claimed that he couldn't possibly be that bad and lead him to the dance floor. Half an hour later Harry dragged himself back to his seat exhausted. He was practically dying of thirst. Hey, dancing made you work. And work means sweat and sweat means you need a Cola stat. At least in Harry's opinion. He opened his mouth and threw the Cola back._

_Unfortuantly, Harry just learned the number one rule of partying with people you don't know. Never leave your drink unattended. To bad he learned it to late, as his world faded into fuzzyness..._

End Flashback.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How was this chappy? Same questions as last time. Be patient. I know how frusterating it is to have to wait for the auther to actually get to the good stuff, like when he meets up with Tonks again.

BE PATIENT!

If I hurried this up, this story would be really crappy. This tale in the bar will fade into the back ground after a while, but it will have a strong come back after another incident that he prevents from happening to someone in the future of this story.

I LUV YOU ALL! REVIEW MY PRETTY'S REVIEW!


	3. But OUCH The Summer Nights

Chains Of Lightning

By EternityWaits4U

Summery: Harry Potter makes a desperate wish one night before he goes to bed. The next morning he wakes up and findes himself 8 years into the past. Changing his name and appearance is just on of the changes in Harry's life. Can Harry continue on? Can he wait 8 years until time catches up with itself? Can he also deal with the powers he'd somehow developed during the tavel to the past? Honks.

Chapter 3: But OUCH The Summer Nights

Harry couldn't believe what had happened. He was completely ashamed. He held his hands to his head and moaned. He lay back down on the bed with Jaysin watching over him. Oh sure, it had started out a normal day...well a normal day in the life of the BWL...

Flash Back...

_Unfortuantly, Harry just learned the number one rule of partying with people you don't know. Never leave your drink unattended. To bad he learned it to late, as his world faded into fuzzyness..._

End Flashback.

It was the worst experiance of his life. Even compaired to Dudley's past time of Harry Hunting. He woken up that night next to the blond he'd danced with. In totally unfamiliar surroundings. In bed naked, with a sleeping naked woman. Harry had been so horrified that he hastily put on his cloths and wished as hard as he could to be back at the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily it had been closed when he'd apperated in. Something you weren't supposed to be able to do. Not that Harry had cared. He spotted Jaysin talking to Tom behind the bar and ran straight into the man as hard as he could. He completely broke down, cluching Jaysin's robes sobbing.

Jaysin had immediatly taken him to the Department of Mysteries hospital wing. Harry had been layed down on the bed and put through a dozen tests. It was came to the conclusion that he'd been drugged. It was a muggle drug that was undetectable and completely wiped your mind of the last 7 hours. You have no control whatso ever over your actions. Jaysin somehow persuaded Harry to use a pensive to figure out what had happened. Basically, after drowning the Coke, Harry had jumped back on the dance floor, grinded heavily with 6 different girls, picked 4 fights, and ended up in bed with a very horny blond. Harry shuddered, he drew his legs up to his chest and began to sob again. To his surprise, Jaysin had wrapped his arms around him and rocked him to sleep.

Waking up in a hospital bed the next morning, and after getting cleared by the healers, Harry decided he needed some serious help. He was back 2 weeks barely in this time and he was already screwing up his life. He wouldn't forget that this was a chance for him to turn his life around. He also realized that he desperatly wanted to tell someone. Tell that person everything. About him surviving the Killing Curse, his parents dieing, the Dursleys, Voldermort, even Sirius. Now this. And the first person who came to mind was...

Jaysin. No, he couldn't. Jaysin had said himself that telling him anything that is going to happen will change the future. It was to much of a risk...but then again...Jaysin does know the consequences of acting on information from the future. But if Harry told him and he didn't do anything, then it wouldn't really matter. Would it?

"Awake?" Harry turned to face Jaysin, but quickly averted his eyes and stared at the floor. Jaysin sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling this morning? Up to a little walk?"

Harry shrugged and made and humming noise, standing up, still stareing at the floor. Harry felt a finger underneath his chin. It forced his head to lift up and look Jaysin in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault you know." The man said softly.

"I know.." Harry whispered "But, I still..." Jaysin nodded and took his hand away, motioning for Harry to follow him. "Come on Tanner, you know, it really is a miracle that your megamorphus powers didn't let go. Look on the bright side." Harry considered this and shrugged. Not much of a bright side, but one never the less. He'd take what he could get. He followed Jaysin out of the hospital wing and down a dimly lit hallway.

"We got your letter. That's why I was waiting for you at the Leaky Cauldron." Jaysin said glancing at Harry to see his reaction. He saw Harry's interest peak as the ebony haired boy looked up at him curiously. Jaysin couldn't help but smile. This kid reminded almost too much of himself as his age. It was kinda freaking him out, but in a good way. Ha, like that made any sence.

He lead Harry into his office and sat him down in a chair. "Tanner, I need to ask you a few questions." Harry nodded and motioned Jaysin to continue. "What were you feeling when that wind came up? What were you thinking about?" He saw Harry gulp and fidget. Jaysin knew from that look that Harry didn't want to talk about it, and Jaysin was prepaired to drop the subject. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." He began but Harry waved him off.

Harry took a deep breath. "No...I...I know I need to get this off my chest. Would you...I mean, can you...er, well if I were to tell you something, I mean about the future that has to do with me...and... er, you didn't do anything to change the future, would it matter...if...if I told you about...what happened to me?"

Jaysin seemed to think for a moment. Then he nodded. "I can tell this is serious, I'm going to make an allowance this time. Maybe it will help me to find a way to help you." Harry nodded and started to tell Jaysin his story. He started off rockily but his voice got steadier. He told Jaysin about his parents, the killing curse, and Voldermort. About the border line abuse he had taken from his relatives. When he got into his Hogwarts years though, his voice started to shake. By the time he got to Sirius's death, he had broken down again.

"I...I..I'm soo...rr...hiccup...y." Harry stuggled to get ahold of himself. "I guess, it's just...that night I was thinking about Sirius, and ...and how it was my fault he was dead. This morning I was thinking that...well, I'm in a whole new time, it's like a second chance. But I'm already starting to screw it up." He looked up at Jaysin, who had kneeled down beside him and had wrapped his arms around him. A fierce determination flared in Harry's eyes. "Can you help me? I don't want to screw up this too, please!?" He was almost begging the unspeakable now. Jaysin looked down at the boy, and his own black eyes glinted.

"Yes Tanner, or should I say Harry. I think I can help you. But we need to talk." He motioned for Harry to take a seat on the other side of his desk in a very comfortable chair. He took out a piece of parchment and a pen.

"Let's see we've already enrolled you in Hogwarts...yes..." He seemed to think for a moment and looked up at the red eyed boy before him. "Now, from what I've heard from you, it sounds like your not going to get around this prophesy. I've seen a copy of it in our halls. So it is completely real and there's no getting out. So, our only option, is to train you."

Harry looked up in surprise but Jaysin shook his head. "You defeated Voldermort 8 years ago in this time. But Death Eaters are very active still. Attacks are stratigic and brutal. They don't dally with muggles anymore. They take out the important wizarding figures and old families. You would need training either way. Remember that wind you told us about?" Harry nodded.

"Well, we believe that you Mr. Potter, are what we call a Natural wizard. And an extreamly powerful one at that."

"What's a Natural Wizard?"

"Ah, now here's where things get interesting. Consider what you know about Albus Dumbledor and Tom Riddle, hmm?"

"What do they have to do with...ohh! They're Naturals aren't they?"

Jaysin's onyx eyes sparkled with amusment. "Right in one. But I myself believe that you are a True Natural. Neither Tom Riddle nor Albus Dumbledor are related to the one we knew as Merlin. You however...I hope you don't mind but we took some of your blood last night and preformed a spell to tell us your heirarchy. " Jaysin's look tranformed into a sheepish one when Harry sent a half hearted glare at him. "And...?" Harry questioned, rolling his eyes.

Jaysin blinked. "And what? OH! Right. Well you happen to be a direct decendant of Merlin on your mothers side. As a decendent of Merlin, that makes you a true Natural."

Harry's mouth dropped. "Bu...how?" His entire body had gone numb.

"Well it's extreamly long and complicated but you are. I'll let you have a look at the family tree we created when we're done here if you want. Now basically you have a lot less limits on your power then any other wizard."

"So...I could do anything I want?"

"Within certain limitations. You can potentially draw the elements, do wandless and non spoken magic very easily. We should probably introduce you to runes and animagus's...your likely a multi-animagus by the way...and a lot more. Your also very quick with physical stuff. I could show you a move with a sword and you could copy it 10 times stronger and faster most likely. And I'm no weakling."

This time Harry looked sheepish. "By the way what time is it? Cause I signed up for Martial Arts at this gym...twice a day." Jaysin just looked amused and said. "Well unfortunatly for you you'll have to wait for the second lesson. Although I am impressed. That was a very smart move. And it'll save the rest of us some work. Now with the training. You'd better let Tom know you can't help out so much anymore. I and the counsil have come to a conclusion. Harry, we want to know if you'll join the unspeakables."

Harry's eyes got really, really wide. "Seriously?!" Jaysin nodded. "YES YES WOOHOOOO! Wait, what kind of stuff do the Unspeakables actually do?" Jaysin grinned at Harry's acceptance. "I take that as a yes. I can't tell you what we do exactly, because we do a lot of different things. But think about the Americans FBI or CIA. It's like the Wizarding Secret Services."

"That is sooooo cool."

"Harry," Jaysin got serious. "You do realize that things can't be changed to be different from in your time. You can in no way interrfer with the future as I cannot as well. You have the choice to be able to reveil yourself after the timeline catches up with you. But your stuck with this new identity, probably for forever. It's your choice to stay as you were or become a new person."

"I don't know." Harry said truthfully. "I'm going to miss Ron and Hermione, but they are only 8 years old right now. And I don't think they will take me being 8 years older then them well. Besides, we weren't getting along very well...kind of...growing apart if you know what I mean? It'd be nice to be a different person, but not really. I can be the person I always really was, and wanted to be. Can I... you know...date? Make friends? Get married? Have kids? I don't want to be Harry Potter. I want to be Tanner Dimari. I'll beat Voldermort when the time comes, and I'll train as an unspeakable, and help people protect themselves from Death Eaters. But I won't be famous like I was. And if I do, then so be it. But this time it will be on my own terms. And I'll have earned it?"

Jaysin's eyes twinkled again. "Now you've got it. Doesn't mean you have to forget who you are. But you are free to be you and have a normal life like everyone else. Though I doubt you'll get that lucky. And yes, you can get married, date, have kids, and make new friends. Don't lie to them. Tell them your parents died because of death eaters and other half truths. Your not lieing, just not telling all."

"Thanks Jaysin."

"Don't mention it." His eyes twinkled again.

"That is seriously freaky. Stop it. It's so Dumbledore, and really freaky." Jaysin just laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you like it this time? Things are going to start speeding up a bit now. And be patient my lovely's. Just at bit longer. I assure you the wait will be worth it. If I don't have Harry sort out his issues the whole point is useless. So there.

About Harry's past and how he got to this time. Be patient. It won't come until later at the turning point when he starts to remember his past.

REVIEW LOVELYS REVIEW MUHAHAHAHAH! Sorry, got carried away there.


	4. Fast Forward

Chains Of Lightning

By EternityWaits4U

Summery: Harry Potter makes a desperate wish one night before he goes to bed. The next morning he wakes up and findes himself 8 years into the past. Changing his name and appearance is just on of the changes in Harry's life. Can Harry continue on? Can he wait 8 years until time catches up with itself? Can he also deal with the powers he's somehow developed during the travel to the past? Honks.

Note: I'm sorry if some people think that Harry crying isn't something a guy would do after he got layed. But Harry isn't a normal guy and the realization that he is in the past is still catching up with him. How would you feel if you had just left everything behind in an instant.

Chapter 4: Fast Forward

_"Thanks Jaysin."_

_"Don't mention it." His eyes twinkled again._

_"That is seriously freaky. Stop it. It's so Dumbledore, and really freaky." Jaysin just laughed._

After the talk, Jaysin took Harry to get outfitted. He told Harry that the Unspeakbles didn't take just anybody. Harry though, as a Natural he was a natural for the job. Haha.

Harry couldn't believe how heavily armed the Unspeakables were. And that was nothing compaired to the beginner training they started Harry on that very day. If this was for beginners then Harry was afraid of the harder training. He learned so much, beginning with controling his magic to the point where he sometimes just needed intent. He attended his lessons at the Fitness Center finding that Jaysin was right. As soon as a move was demonstrated for him, he could do it nearly as well, sometimes better.

However that didn't change the fact that all the moves, no matter how good he did them, needed to be drilled into him a second nature. Sensai said that it didn't matter how good you get, you can always get better. No matter how hard Harry tried, Sensai said to try 10 times harder. And that's really hard, especially for a Natural.

If Harry could have read Sensai's mind, he would have known that the man was completely in awe with him. He just didn't let it show. He also made sure that Harry understood that Martial Arts was for self defence and self defence only.

He practically beat the morals into Harry. Not that they weren't there before.

Where actual magic was concerned, Harry was making leaps and bounds also. He completed several magical obstical courses, was fairly good wandless magic, non-verbal magic, and much much more. As for the elements, Harry could call on them all. But for now they had focused on Lightning, finding that it was the easiest element for Harry to call upon. He could know do almost anything with it. And manipulate it in several different ways.

They had also started on a bit of the metal element. Harry could fashion simple but elegant jewlery and attach spells to the peices. He had a ruby and silver ring and a silver cross neckless that had several protection spells on them.

His animagus forms had been revealed as well. Yes, animagus FORMS. He had 2.

One was a Black wolf with green eyes and a lightning bolt marking on one of it's paws. Another was a mostly white Pheonix with gold and red wing tips and odd feathers colored here and there on his back and wings. It had gold eyes, just like the his eyes when he was in his alternate personality as Tanner. Harry did register as an animagus. But only one of his forms. He registered the wolf, prefering to keep the Pheonix a secret. These were his animagus forms, but he found he had a power that allowed him to imitate any animal he saw. The difference is that animagus forms reflect your personality.

He had several other powers, that he was just beginning to discover, including a rather interesting one that neither he or Jaysin told anyone about. He also joined the other trainee Unspeakables in several classes. On Runes, languages, muggle maths and sciences, and a variety of other subjects like stratigee and tactics. It taught him alot and Harry found that his mind had started soaking everything up like a sponge.

Amoung the other unspeakables, he usually stood back with his hood up, so no one could see his face. There were symbols on the trainee's uniforms to tell who they were. Once you were a real unspeakable you had to reveal yourself. He also went by an other name, Caspian. It was also what Jaysin called him in his animagus forms. Everyone else did the same. No one knew who anyone else really was. Usually. Except the heads of the department. They knew who every was. However Jaysin and Caspian had become a regular sight around the Department of Mysteries.

Now, before Harry knew it, it was the 29th, time for him to meet Dumbledore. Harry washed, showered, and got dressed. He looked in the mirror and made sure his new looks were still in place. The dark brown, spiked hair with light brown tips gave him a fun, wild look. And his exotic golden eyes somehow just completed it. His skin was an a bit pale, but it suited him. He had naturally grown taller and buffer during the course of the summer, so he kept his natural body. He was wearing a blood red silk button up shirt and black jeans that fit quite tightly with white runners. He was wearing his ruby ring and silver cross neckless.

Satified, he hid a small throwing dagger up his sleeve and buckled up his wand holster to the other arm. Man, the Unspeakables paranoia was really starting to get to him. He made his way silently down stairs and met Tom at the bottom. The older man gave him some floo poweder and a slap on the back. "You'll come back right away and tell me what house your in right?"

Harry gave a thumbs up to the man who had become like an uncle to him, and threw the poweder into the fireplace yelling "HEADMASTERS OFFICE, HOGWARTS!"

He fell out on the other side of the green flames and collapsed in a heep on the floor. "I HATE flooing..." Harry moaned from his position on the floor. He heard chuckling from the other side of the room and found Albus Dumbledor staring at him, bright blue eyes twinkling merrily. Harry picked himself up and dusted off his robes, grinning sheepishly at the Headmaster. "Sorry about that sir, but it seems that I simply can't get the hang of flooing for my life."

"Not a problem...Mr. Dimari I presume?" Dumbledore motioned for Harry to take a seat and Harry accepted readily. "Now, I want to ask a few questions before we get the sorting hat out alright?"

"Sure, fire away." Harry shrugged.

Dumbledore ruffled through a folder of papers on his desk. "Ahh, now where is it...here we go! I understand that you were home schooled for the last 5 years. Now, I would like to know what your previous schooling entailed and how qualified you are for 6th year material." The old man sat back and smiled at Harry warmly.

Harry thought for a moment. "Schooling, well, I've taken all the manditory courses, as well as Divination and Care Of Magical Creatures. I failed miserably at Divination but recieved and Outstanding on my Care Of Magical Creatures O.W.L which I took this summer at the ministry. I am also quite proficiant however in Runes and the basics of Arithmacy, though I didn't take the classes. I've learned alot about different languages and am fluent in about 1 or 2. I also had alot of physical education."

Dumbledore considered this information before asking more questions. "What would you say are your strongest subjects?"

Harry grinned widely. "Defence Against The Dark Arts is definitely my strongest point. And I am quite good at most Transfiguration. I can also fairly decently in Potions when no one's breathing down my neck. Charms comes naturally."

Dumbledore rasied an eyebrow. "You are quite efficiant then. And yes, I do agree with your claim of Transfiguration skills. I happened to take a look at the ministry's animagus register resently. Imagine my surprise to find the newest addition was going to be attending Hogwarts." Harry shrugged a bit helplessly. "I seem to have that effect on people." The headmaster chuckled.

"Okay, one more thing. Do you have any medical conditions or things that should be avoided in your presence becuase of a very powerful and negitive reaction?"

Harry thought again. "Actually, yes. You see Dementors happen to have a bigger effect on myself then most witches and wizards. I know you probably won't let them into Hogwarts but...well just a warning."

Dumbledore looked curiouse about this but decided it would require investigating later.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know what classes you would like to take. So lets get on with it and call up the Heads of Houses so we can sort you." And as if on cue all 4 teachers came through the door.

"Mr. Dimari, I'd like to introduce you to Minerva MacGonagall. The head of Griffindor house and Transfiguration teacher."Harry wasn't surprised that his old head looked the same as always. Uptight and stern. She nodded his head at him and he gave a small bow.

"Tanner Dimari, at your service. It's a pleasure Madame." She blinked at him but quickly recovered. She smiled warmly at him. Did I forget to mention that part of Martial Arts lessons are lessons in mannors?

"Professsor Pomellia Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff and Herbology Professor." Harry bowed again and greeted her pleasently. She, instead of shaking his outstreached hand, pulled him into a hug.

"Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw and Charms Professor." Harry smiled as the small man nearly jumped up and down in excitement. He shook hands firmly with him and smiled widely.

"And Serverus Snape, Head of Slytherin and Potions Master." Snape regarded Harry with a sneer. Harry shook his head and frowned. Never the less he bowed and shook his hand firmly. "Pleasure Professor Snape."

Snape snorted and jerked his head up in acknowledgement. Dumbledore pretended not to notice and took down the sorting hat. It's mouth yawned widely and seemed to shake it's tip. The headmaster gently placed him on Harry's head.

_"Well, you are an interesting person Tanner Dimari..."_The hat mused in his head. _"Or should I say Harry Potter."_

_"I suggest you don't tell anyone about that particular peice of information." _Harry told the hat.

_"I agree Mr. Potter. Now let's take a closer look shall we?" _The hat was silent for a while. Then it whispered into Harry's mind. _"I have never had a student stump me so hard as you. Cunning, loyalty, bravery, and brains all show through you. Slytherin and Griffindor the strongest...they seem to cancel each other out. And I can't place you in Hufflepuff. It's simply not the place to put you."_

_"How about Ravenclaw then. It's an okay house. And a neutral one in the House rivelries."_ Harry suggested.

The hat seemed to consider this._ "Yes, I believe your right. Ravenclaw would be an acceptable place to put you, I still have my doubts though however." _The hat thought for a while longer before turning to Dumbledor and saying out loud.

"I haven't had a person who was that hard to sort in years Dumbledore. You really know how to present a challenge, but it better be..."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry took the hat off of his head and looked around at the faces in the room. Snape immediatly left, sneer still in place. Professor Sprout congradulated him but looked a little put down that he didn't make it into her house.

Only Professor Flitwick and Professor MacGonagall remained. "Congradulations Mr. Dimari. I'll be seeing you in Transfiguration in a few days." She left. Flitwick was practically bouncing up and down in his chair, he was so excited.

"It'll be wonderful to have you in my house Mr. Dimari." He squeaked shaking Harry's hand. "If you need any help adjusting in just let me know." He left in quite a tizzy, practically bouncing out of the room.

Harry chuckled a bit and it soon turned into a full blown laugh with Dumbledore chuckling in the background.

"Thanks so much for accepting me into Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore." Harry said after he'd calmed down.

"It's my pleasure Mr. Dimari. I have a feeling that this year is going to be very interesting." Harry's eyes glinted mischeviously. "Perhaps." He said simply. "But I think, for now, I'm just going to head back to the Leaky Cauldron and enjoy a last no school day."

"The floo is over there by the mantle." Dumbledore grinned at the look on Harry's face. "By the way, would you like a lemon drop?"

"Don't mind if I do." Harry said taking one of the candies. "I do love these things..."Harry said, giving an adoring look at the candies. It seems another side effect of time traveling was that people developed a certain affinity for some things. Harry's was Lemon Drops. Must have been Dumbledores influence back in his own time.

Harry threw the floo into the fireplace. Before he yelled out the Leaky Cauldron's adress, he turned back to Dumbledor and grinned devilishly. "The Marauders ride again Dumbledore." And whooshed away.

Dumbledore was still in shock. Some one had actually accepted one of his candies. He'd found a fellow addict of the Lemons Drops. Oh what a happy day! Even his brother Alberforth didn't like them as much as Albus. Happy, happy day. Then his mind drew him back at Harry's last passing comment. This certainly would be an interesting year. Especially if Tanner Dimari knew anything about the previouse mischeif makers of the school. Which he obviously did.

Dumbledore spent the night in a bright pink velvet recliner, looking out the window, sucking Lemon Drops, and thinking about his new student. Whom he happened to like quite alot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you go. Another chapter down and out. I really hate this foreplay. Just you guys wait until I get to the good stuff. I promise an excellent story. I do, I do.

Don't forget to REVIEW or I might just have to hunt you down.


	5. The Train, Missy, Tonks, And Trista

Chains Of Lightning

By EternityWaits4U

Summery: Harry Potter makes a desperate wish one night before he goes to bed. The next morning he wakes up and finds himself 8 years into the past. Changing his name and appearance is just on of the changes in Harry's life. Can Harry continue on? Can he wait 8 years until time catches up with itself? Can he also deal with the powers he'd somehow developed during the tavel to the past? Honks.

Chapter Five: The Train, Missy, Tonks, and Trista

Harry was ready and packed to go. And when I mean packed, I mean packed. He now had an Unspeakables trunk with 7 compartments. The last of which was a comfortable study with a dozen books that he had yet to study for his Unspeakable training. The 6th was a deep box with several weapons and dragon hide armour with mithril chain mail. Mirthril was also known as true silver, it's unpenitrable by phyisical means, and blocks quite a few spells. The 5th was full of his muggle belongings, cloths, sweets, a bottle of whiskey or 2, some muggle paper back novels. The 4th compartments was the most heavily guarded. Jaysin had yet to tell him what it held as he couldn't open it. The 3rd held his school books and supplies, the 2nd his clothes, and the 1st just random objects and a photo album. It also held a pair of 2 way mirrors, inherited from a certain godfather.

He was dressed and ready to go, with tight, chemically faded grey jeans, black dragon hide boots, and a very fitting white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. What other people wouldn't see was the feather light Mirthril vest under his shirt, the dagger sheathed inside his boot, and the wand in it's arm holster under an invisibility charm. His brown hair was spiked like usual, not a hair out of place, and his golden eyes shone. He dragged his trunk down stairs and met Tanner by the fire place.

Tom came up behind Harry and ruffled his hair. "I'm going to miss you Tanner."

Harry scowled. "I'm sure you will, just imagine every opportunity your going to miss messing up my beautiful hair."

Tom chuckled and said. "Your right about that too." His eyes sobered though. "You'll write won't you?"

Harry smiled back. "Of course. Perhaps I'll go so far as to come home for Christmas."

"You know you'll always have a home here." Tom wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him into a hug. Harry froze for a moment and then wrapped his own arms around Tom. Squeezing him slightly to reasure him.

"Well this is nice and all. But we really need to go." Jaysin ruined the moment, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

Harry glared at him but said nothing as he grabbed his trunk. Jaysin just smiled cheekily and threw some floo into the fire yelling.

"PLATFORM 9 AND 3/4's!" Harry sighed and followed. Another year. Maybe this time his Defence teacher wouldn't try to kill him.

Ha. Fat chance. Even if he was under disguise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the platform Harry bumped into 3 wizards by accident. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please excuse me." He said quickly, bowing a little.

"That's quite alright young man." A familiar voice said. Harry looked up and to his shock and dismay Arther Weasley stood before him, 8 years younger no less but definatly himself. Charlie was on one side of his father with Bill on the other. Harry recovered quickly when Charlie held out his hand to him.

"Charlie Weasley. I don't think I've seen you around before."

Harry shook his head, leaning on his trolly. "No you wouldn't have. I'm new to Hogwarts."

All 3 Weasley's looked really interested. And Harry knew why. Hogwarts never took new students that weren't first years. "Really, what year?" Arther questioned. "6th actually." Harry answered. "I was home schooled in the muggle world before this." This really caught Arthers attention but before he could question Harry further, Jaysin came to his rescue.

"Tanner, you'd better get your luggage on the train before it leaves with out you."

Harry just raised an eyebrow. "Sure." He said simply.

Just then the train whistle blew and Harry cursed. He headed to the train in hurry only taking time to yell back. "I'll send you back a genuine Hogwarts toilet seat as a souvenir!" What he didn't know was that both of the Weasley twins, Fred and George, who were starting their first year, had been in hearing range.

He hoisted his luggage onto the compartment and hefted it along the hallway. Almost every compartment was full. Jaysin was right, he should've gotten on earlier. Not that Harry would admit the unspeakable had been right. He knocked on the door of the last compartment, and a blond girl just shorter than Harry answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked, giving him an appreciating look.

"Maybe. Does your compartment have room for one more person? Every where else is full."

The girl grinned widley and bounced aside. "Sure! There's plenty of room. It's just me and my friend in here." She flounced back into the compartment. Harry registered the other person out of the corner of his eye as he lifted his luggage onto the racks, and smiled when he identified her. She didn't look the same as last time he saw her. But there were the little clues here and there that were purley Tonks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nymporada Tonks had just stretched out on the seat of the compartment, as her best friend Melissa Zabini sat down across from her. Tonks had just closed her eyes and take a nap when a knock sounded at the door. She peeped open on eye and rolled it in exasperation.

Melissa stood up saying. "I'll get it. Probably a prefect or something."

She opened the door saying, "Can I help you?" Her friend totally blocked the person from veiw but a deep male voice answered her.

"Maybe. Does your compartment have room for one more person? Every where else is full."

"Sure!" Missy said, in an extreamly happy voice. That could mean only one thing to Tonks. Missy had spotted another "Cute boy." or a least her definition of cute. Missy came back into the cabin and the guy had followed her, hoisting his trunk onto the racks. Tonks could only see his back. He had spikey brown hair with lighter brown tips and from what she could tell, a very well toned body.

He opened his trunk and pulled out something black, then closing the trunk he turned around, grinning widely at Tonks. "Thanks alot for letting me share your compartment. I don't you didn't exactly want to spent an 8 hour train ride with a total stranger."

"Not at all!" Missy exclaimed. "Oh! And by the way I'm Missy Zabini and this is my best friend Tonks."

He looked at Tonks and smiled charmingly. Tonks grinned back lazily. Man, he was hot. And his eyes, she'd never seen eyes quite like them ever. "Wotcher." She said.

"Not Nymphorada Tonks? I believe we've met, have we not?" Tonks took a closer look at him. "It's you!" She pointed a finger at him.

He chuckled. "Well, I do hope I'm me."

Tonks grinned, her whole demeanour changed. "WOW! It's you, your the guy I bumped into at the Leaky Cauldron right! Tori, Terrance...no..."

Harry gave a small bow. "Tanner Dimari at your service. And I am sorry about that."

Tonks waved him off. "That's okay. I shouldn't have been standing so close to the fireplace anyway when anyone could be comming through at any time." There, she'd finally got that off her chest. She had felt really stupid after that incident and wanted to appoligize...and just as she was sighing in relief a question hit her.

"Wait, how do you know my full name? I only told you my name was Tonks. And how do you know who I am anyway..." Tonks realized that she didn't look the same now as she had in the Leaky Cauldron. She'd morphed into another appearance. So how could he tell whether or not she was herself.

He smiled and reached into the foldes of the black thing, shrugging. "As for your nameI heard your mother yell it out clear across the room." Tonks's face burned with embarrassment. "I'm going to kill her..." She muttered.

Harry shrugged. "It's your choice. Is it me or is it a little chilly in here?" He pulled on the black thing, which turned out to be a leather coat. He'd pulled a muggle paper back novel out of a pocket entitled 'The Lord Of the Rings: The Twin Towers'. "And as for knowing you are you, there are little clues here and there. And I'm not even going to ask why your not looking like you did."

He sat back and began to read. Missy was a little confused so Tonks explained the situation at the Leaky Cauldron to her. Missy laughed and brought Harry out of his book, laughing into a game of exploding snap. They played for a while, switching between it and Wizards chess, and Harry's book. Which happened to be quite fancinating to the 2 witches. He took out the first book, The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolken and read it to them. He was such an avide story teller that her had the girls undivided attention.

Well, until the Trolly Lady came along. Tonks bounced up with a few galleons in hand. "Berttie Botts Every Flavor Beans please, and 5 chocolate frogs."

"That'll be 1 galleon dearie." The witch said. Tonks paided her and Missy got up, ordering some Ice Mice. It was then that Harry remembered there had been a Blaise Zabini in Slytherin in his time. He decided to keep an eye on Missy but other wise reserved judgement until he knew her better. Besides, Tonks liked her.

"Anything for you dear?" The Trolly Witch asked him. Harry shook his head. "Not today thank you." She moved onto the next compartment and Missy shut the door. Both ripped open their sweets, forgetting entirely about the book. Harry smiled, marking their place and picked his first book back up. It took a few minutes for the girl to remember he was there.

"Oh my gosh!" Missy exclaimed. "That was really rude of us eating in front of you when you didn't get anything."

"Well he would have said something if he'd wanted something. Wouldn't you?" Tonks asked. She held out the box of Berttie Botts Every Flavor Beans to Harry. Harry wrinkled his nose. "No thanks. Bad experiance when I was younger."

Instead he pulled a bag out of his leather jacket. He took out something yellow and sticky, popping it into his mouth. "Lemon Drop?" He asked, offering the bag to the girls. Tonks looked at him and the bag, then back at him, then at the bag, and back at him again. Then she burst out laughing. She clutched her sides as tears ran down her cheeks. Missy was just as bad, but at least she managed to remain in her seat, where as Tonks had fallen onto the floor.

Harry pretended to look confused though he knew why they were laughting. "What? What did I do?"

"Oh Merlin!" Tonks said, fighting back the giggles.

"What?" Harry asked again. His forehead furrowed in confusion.

"You...you sound just like Dumbledore...hahahaha!" Realization dawned on Harry and he pouted, crossing his arms infront of his chest. He waited until the girls laughing had subsided until glowering at them as Tonks pulled herself back into her seat.

"Do I look like I'm about 150?" He asked mildly, raising an eyebrow.

Missy was about to make a smart remark but Tonks elbowed her and giggled. Missy giggled back and Harry looked truely lost. Ah, for but the hope that men might one day understand the world of women. Fat chance. Harry had drawn both Missy and Tonks back into his book a few hours later when the door snapped open with a bang. A dark, long haired boy stood in the doorway. He looked about a year older then Harry and was fairly handsome. In a wolfish, ice prince kind of way.

"Nymphadora...Melissa..." He greeted plesently, completely ignoring Harry.

Tonks scowled and flipped him off. "Piss off Woufdger!"

He let a smirk graced his face and winked at her. "Is that anyway to talk about your boyfriend, Nymphadora?"

Tonks went red in the face, but Missy came to her rescue. "Ex boyfriend Woufdger. And you'd better remember that."

A slightly nasty look showed on his faced and he hissed at her. "No relationship is over until I say so Zabini!"

He then turned his head abruptly to look at Harry. "I don't think I've seen you around here before." It wasn't a question but a statement. Harry raised an eyebrow pointedly at the boy's clearly disdainful look at him. It was obviouse that the boy didn't like him though Harry didn't know why. He was reminded of Draco Malfoy.

"No! Really?" Harry asked pretending to be shocked while noting Tonks and Missy's positively hostile glares at the boy who reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy. "Can we help you?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. The boy sniffed and looked down his pointed nose at Harry. Definatly a pure blood, well that or some really snotty rich kid. Ya, a pure blood.

"I wouldn't use that tone with me if I were you, mudblood." He glared at Harry and his tone was icy. Harry frowned deeply and twisted his mouth. "Well then good thing your not me. There is no way that kind of language would ever come out of my mouth. Especially in front of the ladies."

"I'm sure they've heard worse. Besides, mudblood can be the only proper word to describe a dirty mutt like yourself."

Okay now Harry was angry. The kid had unknowingly made a Sirius comment. But he kept his face blank and said instead. "Now, whatever makes you think that I am a 'dirty blooded mutt like yourself' ?" The boy's face was confused for a moment before he realized that Harry had twisted his words and insulted him.

"How dare you call me a Dirty blood!" He hissed. "I am of the purest wizarding nobility! I'll teach you proper respect for the name Triston Woufdger!" Not a name that Harry knew from his own time. Perhaps Harry would get lucky and this Wolfdger would just fall off the face of the eath somehow. But he watched warily as Triston drew his wand and alarmed excpressions crossed the girls faces.

"Woufdger you bloody idiot! Put that wand away right now!" Tonks demanded while Missy drew her own wand and trained in on Triston. "Or what?" He mocked them, all plesentness gone completely now from his voice. "You'll hit me with one of your girly beauty charms?" Harry grinned wickedly from behind Tristan's now turned back and winked at the girls drawing his wand.

"You know that might not be such a bad idea..." He started and as Tristan whirled around to face him he shot several charms at the boy. Nothing to make sure he got expelled but it wasn't merciful by any extent. "Thanks for the suggestion Trista." Harry finished, smirking to himself and giving a thumbs up at the girls, who were holding their hands over their mouths trying to stop the giggles. But they failed and Tristan's look got angrier. However if he was trying to intimidate them by glareing it certainly wasn't working. Tristan had no idea what was going on until he caught his reflection in the window.

He screamed and put his hand to either side of his face. His black hair was now waist length and a shocking pink. No longer was his face long and sharp, but rounded more. And his body no longer had a masculine build but an hourglass figure. "You turned me into a girl!" He yelled (or she yelled) shaking with anger. Harry shrugged and simply imobilized her, levitating her to the door and then, before slamming it in her face saying, "And I'll have you know that my blood is far bluer than yours could ever be if your going to judge by those terms. Good Day!"

Missy gawped in awe. "That was amazing! What spells did you use? I didn't catch them! Oh dear, that was absoulutly..."

"Hilarious!" Tonks said butting in, giggling herself. "How long is he going to stay like that?"

Harry shrugged. "Well I think the illiusions I put on his body will wear off before we leave the train but he's going to have pink hair for a week, or more. I'm not quite solid on the lasting time." He sat back down and picked up his book. "By the way. Why do you guys hate him so much? He seemed rather decent to you at first?"

Tonks went crimson and refused to meet Tanners eyes. Missy however stepped in. "He's been eyeing Tonks for a while and they went out last year for about 4 months at the end of the year, before he...well lets just say he did something and she broke up with him. He still likes her though. No matter what she does. He refused to believe that they are done until he says so."

Harry whistled, and turned to Tonks. "Wow, you got a stalker. That must suck huh?" Tonks went even redder and mutter furiously.

"I hate him sooo much!" Tonks declared venamously. Harry wasn't shocked at her outburst. He was starting to hate Tristan, or Trista as he had now christened him, as well. He coul tell though, that under her anger, she was still very hurt by the guy.

"Don't pay him much attention, guys like him give us other guys all a bad reputation. Don't give it another thought." Harry smiled softly at her, and reluctantly she grinned back. "Thanks Tanner." She said softly before the old Tonks began to take over. "That's really mature, actually that's freakishly mature!" She declared.

Harry smirked at her. "I do try my best, freakish is practically my middle name!" He cast about his mind for a safer subject. "Now who wants to find out what happened to Bilbo after the Dwarves were captured by the elves in Mirkwood?"

"Ohhh! Ohhhh, ohhh! ME!ME!ME!" Missy said excitedly sitting down and leaning forwards toward him, expectant look on her face. Harry let out a deep throaty laugh and continued on where they had left off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed that in no time at all the train had stopped and the students began to unload. Harry was impressed when he found out that Tonks was in Ravenclaw as was Missy. He knew that Tonks had to have been smart to have made Auror grades, but he thought that she would have been a Griffindore not a Ravenclaw.

Missy however proved to be almost Hermioneish when it came down to studying and homework. They grabbed a carriage to themselves, deliberatly avoiding Tristen, and passed the time in good humor with them telling embarassing stories on each other. Harry listened and laughted, but was greatful that converstion was kept well away from his family and past experiences.

Until that is, Missy asked, The Question. "So Tanner, where did you go to school before you can here?"

Harry remembered the story that he and Jaysin had come up with. "Actually, I was tutored by my godfather. My family has had issues with the teachers in the past. A lot of them were very unreliable and unfit for the job. But I managed to convince them to let me go to school where ever I wanted for my last 2 years."

Tonks was grinning widely. "Where ever you wanted? That is so cool, you could have gone to America! Why on earth did you ever decide to come to Hogwarts?"

Harry pretended to pout. "I'm hurt! Naw, my godfather was a student here so I thought I'd check it out." The carriage gave a lurch, announcing there arrival at the school. "Stupid carrages." Tonks muttered. "I don't know what spell they have pulling these things but it must be defective." She and Missy jumped down and grabbed Harry's hands, pulling him with them into the school through the pouring rain. Harry cast one backwards glance at the Thestrals sadly but was greatful that the girls had no idea what pulled the carriages. He didn't wish that particular pleasure on anyone.

Shaking his hair dry in the hall, he ran a hand over his hair, which was plastered to his head. Dropplets of rain ran down his face, and his robes were soaking. He laughted at Tonks and Missy's ruffled appearances, and they shot twin half hearted glares in his direction. "I hate rain." Missy gumbled. Tonks nodded, wringing the water from her robes.

She looked over at Harry, seeing that he was already dried off and warming up. Amusement showed in his eyes as he watched them. "You two do know your witches right?" He took out his wand and waved it, drying both girls up immediatly. Tonks shivered, clutching her now dry robes around her. Missy was no better. "It...it's free...zing i...in here." Both of their teeth were chattering. Harry thought for a moment about casting a heating charm on them when he saw Tristan watching them sourly.

So, intending on teasing the other boy, he threw his arms around both of their shoulders, sharing his warming charm with them. Both girls accepted the warm embrace and they headed together into the Great Hall.

Tonks pointed out Ravenclaw table to Harry, although he could have guessed that the table with a big Raven banner hanging above it was his new house table. Go figure. Which he said teasingly to Missy and Tonks and got hit for it. All three plopped down at the table waiting for the sorting to start. Others came in and sat down, staring curiously at Harry but holding their questions. Harry saw Bill and Charlie Weasley sitting at Griffindore's table and they grinned at him waving. He gave them a thumbs up, and turned to a boy with short blond hair with a slightly ruffled look sitting beside him.

The boy had warm hazel eyes, immediatly sending out a friendly feeling. After all eyes are the windows to the soul. Harry liked him. "Sorry for being rude but who're you?" The blond asked Harry.

"Tanner Dimari, please ta meet cha." Harry held out his hand and the boy took it smiling. "Rodrick Smitey's the name. 6th year. I see you've already met the resident holder of most detentions in the first week and her accomplise."

Tonks tried to look innocent. "Who me? You must have the wrong girl." Rodrick out right laughed at that and Harry chuckled. "Some how Tonks I have trouble believeing that. The Headmaster seems to be keeping a close eye on you." And sure enough Dumbledore had been looking right at them, Harry grinned and waved up at him, while Dumbledore just twinkled back.

Just then the doors to the Hall burst open and the first years came trouping in, Professor MacGonagall at their head. She began calling up names, which Harry didn't recognize any of, except for Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, and of course Fred and George Weasley. All 3 of which were sorted into Griffindore, only after some difficulty with Fred and George swapping names every 5 seconds. They soon had the entire hall in tears of laughter, and Professor MacGonagall nearly in a fit.

After a lot of confusion Professor Dumbledore was finally able to get up for the Beginning of the Year Speech.

"First of all I would like to welcome each and every one of you returning students back to Hogwarts and the welcome the first years to become part of our family here at Hogwarts. I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students. Fanged Frizbees, Yodleing Yoyo's, and several other items have been added to Caretaker Filtch's list of banned items which can be found on the door of his office. Hopefully you won't be there for any other reason in the future." Groan and moans were heard from many of the students but eventually they died down and Dumbledore continued.

"I would like to mention that there will 3 dances this year for 4th years and above. For Halloween, Valentines Day, and the end of the year. " Cheers were heard from the girls and boo's from the boys. Dumbledore had to call for silence before continuing.

"Let's also hope that the 3rd years have not forgotten any Hogsmead permission forms this year. And finally, last but not least, I would like to introduce a new student to Hogwarts this year. He will be going into 6th year as a member of Ravenclaw House and passed all of the OWL's as required to do so. So please welcome Tanner Dimari to Hogwarts and make him feel welcome!" Dumbledore motioned for Tanner to stand up, and he did so, smiling awkwardly, as cheers came from those around him. He was also very aware of female eyes watching him intensely, so he quickly sat back down again after taking a bow.

Tonks laughed at him and he grumbled quietly. Rodrick patted him sympathetically on the back while Harry managed a weak smile. "I'd be afraid if I were you mate." The blond whispered to him. "I saw those looks the girls were giving you. Run while you still have use of your legs." Harry had a fearful look in his eyes. Suddenly food bloomed on the plate in front of him. As with any guy, all thoughts of girls were driven from his mind at the sight of food. He positively piled on the mashed potato's and gravy, some spicey chicken fillets, and made himself a ceaser salad from table. Though he had to conjure the ceaser dressing.

He dug in, watching Tonks out of the corner of his eye. She was eating a large steak and several baked potato's with some coleslaw. Harry smiled watching her eat, before turning his attention fully on his own plate. He remembered how the girls in his time always watched what they ate. Even Hermione, athough her eating habits were usually due to all the time she spent reading. It was nice to see a girl not care what she ate as long as it tasted good.

Rodrick, it seemed, had got himself caught up in an eating contest with 4 of the 7th year guys. Harry cheered him on as the 6th year polished off plate after plate, pacing himself, soundly beating his challengers, and still continuing to eat.

"My momma said I was a growing boy." He declared to the girls wide eyed and disgusted looks. Harry just grinned and said, "Well then you better hope you grow up then sideways." This caused laughes from most of the other teens in hearing range. Harry himself had a blast at the feast, laughing and joking with Tonks, Missy, Rodrick, and some other Ravenclaws.

When the dessert appeared Harry looked dreamily at the Dutch Apple pie in front of him. Imagining the best ways to savor it. He was about to dig in when Rodrick grabbed the pie from under his nose, and stole a piece. "Hey, that way mine!" Harry cried indignantly. Rodricks hazel eyes gleamed misheviously. "Have it then." He said before shoving the entire pie full on into Harry's face. "That was for your earlier comment." His friend said laughing. The pie plate fell of Harry face only to reveal that he'd been eating it, on his face or not it was still his favorite desssert. "Not what I had in mind." Harry commented calmly, licking his fingers. "But it was still good. However, this means war!"

And he immediatly dunked Rodrick into a bowl of chocolate dip. The blond immerged with a treacle tart in hand and threw it. Unfortuantly for him, Harry ducked and it struck Missy square in the face. Tonks took one look at her and burst out laughing. So Missy picked up a spoon full of jello and hurled it at her best friend. Unfortunatly her aim was off and it's struck some one from another table. Everyone froze, and then in moments a full on food fight began. In a take no prisioners fashion.

Everything was going fine and dandy until a piece of chocolate cake struck Dumbledore full on. The headmaster wiped some icing off of his glasses with a finger, before putting it in his mouth. "Hmmm, quite delicioius if I do say so myself. The house elves have really outdone themselves this year." The entire hall burst into laughter except for Snape. Even MacGonagall chuckled at the headmaster.

All to soon it was time for everyone to head off to bed, after singing the school anthem, Harry took part with Rodrick in a duet to the tune of "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts." Very loudly.

Harry let Tonks, Missy and Rod lead him to the common room, barely registering the password as Walcnevar. "Oh real cleaver." Harry remembered commenting while Tonks and Rod snickered and Missy rolled her eyes. He just managed a 5 second shower to get ride of the sticky desserts that still clung to him.

He pulled on a pair of silver silk pajama's that Jaysin had bought as a gift for him, and fell onto the bed. Pulling the royal blue hangings around him and the cream coverlet up to his chin, he fell into a dreamless sleep, a smile resting on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was that chapter? I think it's safe to say that it's the longest one I've written yet. Same questions as always, constructive ciritisicm if you flame me please. And now I'm really tire so I think that I shall head off to bed. Good night.

Remember to review my lovelies, REVIEW!

Wow, that was like 9 pages and 5036 words. COOL!


	6. Back To School

Chains Of Lightning

By EternityWaits4U

Summery: Harry Potter makes a desperate wish one night before he goes to bed. The next morning he wakes up and findes himself 8 years into the past. Changing his name and appearance is just on of the changes in Harry's life. Can Harry continue on? Can he wait 8 years until time catches up with itself? Can he also deal with the powers he'd somehow developed during the tavel to the past? Honks.

Chapter Six: Back To School

Harry was awoken the next morning by a very merciless and rather cruel bucket of icey cold water. Dumped of course by Rodrick. Harry liked Rodrick, but this would call for pay back. He told Rod that, and the blond simply retorted that he looked forward to it. Harry dragged himself to the bathroom half shcemeing out loud in mutters and half silently in his head. Walking into the washroom, Harry was greeted by a guy his age standing by the vanity combing his hair back. He had fairly pale skin and sharp black eyes.

"Hey, your Dimari right? The new kid." He held out his hand and Harry took it. The guy motioned at the shower with his other hand. "Take the shower it's all yours. I usually get up way earlier then everybody else so we don't' fight over hot water."

"Call me Tanner, thanks. Then I'd better use up the hot water before the other idiots can get to it."

The guy grinned. Tying his ebony hair back with a strip of leather. "I like you. The names Casper. Casper Defoe."

After a very refreshing shower Harry pulled on his black cotten dress pants and a white silk dress shirt.He spiked up his hair, renewing the blond tips, and golden eyes stared back at him looking much more alert and humored. He walked barefoot back to his bed, passing a glaring Rod on his way to the shower muttering about being late to breakfast. He pulled on white socks and sneakers deciding to go with out daggers or mithril armour today. It would be far more comfortable. He did put his wand and holster under his sleeve strapped to his right arm though. The trigger would release it at a single movement. He also threw on a pair of open black school robes that now had the Ravenclaw colours and crest on it.

Turning around he picked up a black leather messenger bag and slung it across his shoulders. It already had all of his books, ink, quills, parchment and anything else he might need inside. He heard a noise and saw another boy enter the room reading a book. Harry nearly snorted. It was a picture perfect representation of a Ravenclaw that other houses expected to see.

He was wearing the same outfit as Harry, but with black boots and his wand was visible in his pocket. He had dark aubern hair that shone copper in light and pale grey eyes that were almost silver. Harry was glad to notice that his eyes didn't remind Harry of Draco Malfoy at all. "Hey," Harry greeted. The boy looked over at him surprised and promtley triped over the trunk at the end of someones bed. Harry surged forward and caught him before he hit the ground though and set the boy upright.

"Oh jeeze, sorry!" Harry said appoligetically.

The boy blushed and grinned sheepishly. "It's all right. everyone's always telling me I shouldn't read while I walk." The boy took a closer look at Harry and his grin widened. "Hey your Tanner, the new Ravenclaw. I didn't get to introduce myself last night. I'm Darian Pascal, the Ravenclaw space case." Harry laughed and Darien punched the air in triumph.

"Finally. I swear non of these wizards and witches have never spent quality time with muggles. Or the humor in that punch line. Being a muggleborn will do that to you."

Harry shook his hand. "I'm a half blood myself, just raised by muggles."

"Great." Rod said just comming out of the washroom, hair all wet. "Now lets get down stairs and to breakfast, the girls are waiting for us. Come on I'm hungry." Casper appeared from behind the curtains of his bed and shared a look at Harry who rolled his eyes. Darien just grabbed his bag and was already starting down the stairs with Rodrick.

They met the girls down by the entrance way. Which by the way was a statue of a scholor holding scrolls in one hand and a hand of flames in another. Harry shrugged. So that's where the entrance to Ravenclaw was. He knew Hufflepuff was down by the kitchens and Slytherin in the Dungeons. Great, now he knew.

Tonks was there with Missy, and 2 other girls. A strawberry blond who was introduced as Paige Macleod and a brunette with ringletts named Celeste Depae. Harry introduced himself, to the delight of the girls who giggled and sent admiring looks at him, whispering something along the lines of "Wow you were right," and "He is so hot," to Missy and Tonks.

They sat down at Ravenclaw table, the boys filling up their plates to the brim while the girls, excepting Tonks who was preoccupied with an owl delivering the paper and her food, picking daintily at the porrage and gossiping. Their scheduals were delivered right before the bell rang. Rod groaned picking up his bag. "Newt Transfiguration, a double period! Then Potions, another double period! Are they insane?" They all looked at each other and nodded agreeing.

They all had the same schedual and headed off towards the Transfiguration room. Harry let the others lead since he wasn't supposed to know the halls yet. He could help smirking as they walked by several passages that would have taken them to the classroom faster but decided not to say anything. This could be used to his advantage.

They had Newt Transfiguration with Griffindore, and Harry sat second from the front between Rod and Tonks. He spotted a cat sitting on the rafters, he grinned making eye contact with it and then looked away innocently, talking to Rod and Tonks who's hair was blond today, as the first 15 minutes of class passed. People looked all around for their teacher, but none thought to look up. Harry was a bit disappointed considering at least half the class belonged to the smartest house in school and another half that should at least let curiousity lead them to look up and notice their Head's animagus form.

Suddenly the cat jumped down, landing on the desk, then it jumped off the desk landing on the floor, changing shape in mid jump. The entire class excpet Harry jumped a foot in their air, some of the girls squeeling.

Professor MacGonagall stared sternly at the students. "I am quite disappointed with all of you excpet Mr. Dimari. He is the only one who thought to look up. He Who Must Not Be Named was defeated by Harry Potter 8 years ago but you should all know that the Death Eaters are still active. You all need to be extremely aware, expecially now that their movements are totally unpredicatble. Mr. Dimari would you like to explane to the class why you thought to look up?"

Harry shrugged. "Number one rule of basic instinct and survival. Always look up." He reached into his pocket, pulled out his hand and popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth, sucking on it. The corner of the professors mouth twitched and Harry had the feeling that it was all she could do not to laugh out loud.

"Thank you Mr. Dimari. Now I hope the rest of you have come to your senses and will pay better attention the rest of this class." She walked up to the chalk board and waved her wand at it, making words appear. "Now, this year we will be focusing on the subject of tranfiguring larger inanimate objects into animamls, studying ways to use this ability in a duel. And human transfiguration specifically."

A brown haired girl in the back of the room raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Cooper?"

"Will we be doing anything with Animagus transformations Professor?"

"Yes, that will be the main direction of our studies. I think, before christmas this year, I will arrange for you all to take the animagus reveling potion and we will find out what animal you have the ability to become. If you have the ability at all of course."

Murmers ran through the class and Harry considered sinking into his seat when MacGonagall looked at him pointedly. Crap, she'd either looked at the Animagus register recently or talked to Professor Dumbledore. Either way she knew he was an animagus and probably planned on using him asa guinea pig. Crap. The rest of the class passed in a deeper disscussion about the topics they would be exploring this year. They were also given 2 weeks to research an animal of their choice and right a whole roll of parchment and a half about it. Joy. Harry could wait to start. Note the sarcasm.

"I think you made an impression on her Tanner." Tonks said excitedly as they walked to lunch. "Really?" Harry said skeptically, pretending he didn't know anything about MacGonagall at all. "I'm not so sure about that. She didn't even smile."

"Trust me, you did. And if you ever get her to smile I'll spend supper in the great hall in frilly and fluffy pink robes."

Harry raised and eyebrow and grinned wickedly. "Are you willing to shake on that?"

Tonks held out her hand matching his grin. "Sure, why not. You'll never do it, I haven't seen her smile in ages. But if you can't do it by Christmas then you have to dye your hair pinks and wear it around for a week."

"You're on." Harry shook her hand. He already knew exactly what to do. "Prepair your fluffy pink robes Nymphadora Tonks cause you're going down." Tonks smiled innocently. "What did I tell you earlier about using my first name?"

"I don't quite recall Nymphadora darling."

And with that she promply spun on the spot and knee'd him where it hurts. Harry went down with a groan of pain, hands between his legs which were pressed together tightly. "Well, now you know. Don't ever call me that. It seems you are the first to go down. Now hurry up, we're going to be late for lunch and then class." Rod, Casper, and Darien who'd been walking behind them winced sympathetically and put their hands to their own privates.

Picking Harry up by his arms, they half carryied half dragged him to the Great Hall. They let him slump unceremoniously onto the bench and filled the seats on either side of him. They heaped potato salad and dished a bowl of chicken noodle soup onto his plate before attending to their own lunches. It took until the rest of lunch for him to recover.

"I haven't been hit like that for a while." Harry said horsley, clearing his voice. The guys nodded sympathetically and grabbed their books, heading down to the dungeons. "Who do we have potions with?" Harry asked.

"Slytherin." Rod said bitterly. Casper rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him. Slytherins are pretty decent to us for the most part. But Snape still favors them. I'm surprised they didn't pair them up with Griffindore like ususal but there's Dumbledore for you."

They sat down at their tables, Slytherin on one side, Ravenclaw on the other. Although according to Darien they did pair up with each other quite often. To both Harry and Tonks disgust, Tristan Woufdger had made it into the Newt Class. Delightfully though, his hair was still long and hot pink. Harry chuckled along with the rest of his new friends.

"Did you do that?" Darien asked. Missy and Tonks looked at each other and then explaned in detail what it was exactly that Harry had done. "That's a complicated piece of spell work there my friend." Casper said looking very interested.

"You behave youself in this class then maybe I'll give you a few trick in casting multipul spell like that." Harry told him. Mean while his eyes had been sweeping the room. Apperently so few students had made it into the class that Snape decided to put them all in the same room at the same time. He saw 2 people lounging in chairs by Tristan, their robes marking them as slytherins. There were 3 Griffindores, and 3 Hufflepuffs, along with the 8 Ravenclaws, as well as almost all the rest of Slytherin 6th year.

Casper leaned over and explained what he knew about Tristan's friends. "The one on his left is Dirk Harper and the one on his right is Nathaniel Moon. Nathan's an alright chap but Dirks got a mean streak a mile long. The one of them that's missing is Stephen Hanson. Even Snape's favoritism could help him into this class. He must have blown 15 cauldrons just last year."

"20." Rod said. Casper shrugged. "You were counting?"

"Out of bordum. Anyways the point is he's dumb as a door nail." Rod said, scratching his head.

Suddenly the door banged open and swept into the room, robes billowing behind him. All the Ravenclaws faces went serious, but it was all Harry could do to keep a straight face. Some things never change. Snape took attendance, barely glancing at Harry when he read his name, but Harry had the feeling that he was somehow already on Snape's bad side. Oh well, he could deal.

Snape then gave them the usual beginning of year talk and put the instructions for the potion, not surprisingly the Animgaus Reveling Potion and barked at them to get moving. Harry partnered up with Rod, who had a hand running through his hair muttering to himself as he looked at the complexity of the potion.

"Relax, you can't make potions well if you're stressing out. Go get the ingredinats becuase I don't know where they are."

Rod muttered and looked up at him. "You better be right. This is one hell of a way to start the year." But Harry didn't worry, Jaysin had taught him to make this particular potion when he'd been about to find his animagus form. It really wasn't so hard it just looked like it. He looked over at Tonk and Missy, who were also trying to cope after reading the instructions.

"He's evil." Tonks muttered, eyes narrowed as she gathered the ingrediants. "Positively evil."

"Don't worry," Rod told her, meeting her at the supply cupboard, but still looking a little worried himself. "Tanner said it's harder to make if your stressed out. Relax. Your a Ravenclaw." Tonks shot him a look that told him the same thing he told Tanner.

But at the end of the class, it seems Harry was right. All of the Ravenclaws used his advice and calmed themselves down before even attempting the potion. And they found it really wasn't so hard after all, and on top of it all, everyone managed to produce a perfect or nearly perfect potion. Which couldn't be said however, for the rest of the class.

The 3 Griffindores managed to make a light purple coloured potions that was bubbling violently then a royal blue potion with a calm surface because they stressed to much and forgot an ingrediant.

The Hufflepuffs were worse, exploding their cauldron. But the Slytherins did fairly well, it was a sky blue and wasn't violently bubbling at least. They took their samples and stoppered them. Everyone walked as fast as they could from the Potions torcher chamber but not before recieving a 2 roll of parchment homework assignment on the potion they made.

"How much homework can they possibly give you." Tonks and Rod were complaining together.

"It's the first day of school!" Tonks practically yelled. Making other students walking by look at her strangly.

"Just be glad we only had 2 classes today." Missy commented. Harry, Casper, and Darien nodded their heads in agreement. Paige and Celeste were no where in sight, supposivly in the libarary but the other doubted it. For everyone else but Harry, they knew the 2 weren't the most studious bunch.

Tonks groaned and started walking to supper with her head hanging. Harry rolled his eyes and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Cheer up. It's not all bad. At least you did pretty well in potions." Tonks looked sourly at him but tried to cheer up. "Ya I guess."

"Nympadora, honey. What are you doing with him?" A sour voice came from near by. Tonks froze, a shudder running through her and a angry look appearing on her face. "Bugger off you bastard." She growled.

Harry turned his head and saw Tristan looking at him angrily. The Dirk guy, who had very short black hair and narrowed blue eyes,was standing next to Tristan as well as the missing Slytherin from potions Stephen Hanson. Harry was forcefully reminded of Crabb and Goyle. He looked almost exactly the same.

Harry's arm tightened around Tonk protectivly. "Can I help you Trista?" Harry said tone perfectly innocent, smiling at the boy's still pink hair. His face started to go red to, nearly matching his hair. Casper, Darian, and Rod closed in around them, wands hidden in the wide sleeves of their robes. "Get your hands off my girl Dimari!" Tristan hissed venimously. Harry just rasied an eye brow. "I wasn't aware that she was 'your' girl. She doesn't seem to like you very much."

"Oh, you just wait Dimari. You just wait." Unfortunatly they were just outside the great hall now. Tristan looked like he very much wanted to curse Harry, but not where the teachers were right around the cornor. He swept by Harry, elbowing him as he passed into the Great Hall. Harry didn't even flinch. "Thanks Tanner." Tonks whispered. Harry internally raised an eye brow at this sudded transition from very angry and dangerous Tonks to very vulnerable Tonks. "Not a problem."

The dinner for that night was Shepherds Pie, much to Harry's delight. He piled his plate high and proceeded to dig in. Celeste and Paige joined them at the table, sitting across from Harry. Paige wrinkled her nose at the boy's eating habits while Celeste giggled, eyeing Harry. Harry, decided to pretend he did notice Celeste's attention to him and continued to eat, although now more self consiously.

They went off to their common room that night, intending to work on homework. Harry dragged out all of his books and then his Ipod Micro. He put the head phones in his ears and switched it on. His hearing tuned out all sound except the song. Harry rested his feet on a table and leaned back.

_Momma died young giving birth to a son  
In a home for wayward girls  
Daddy was sidewalk, soapbox preacher,  
Looking forward to the end of the world  
Every Friday night he'd pick Jesus a fight  
Down at the local pool hall  
Racking up souls condemning all those  
Caught behind the eight ball  
He said "I preach for the light - the light shows the way  
Don't ever trust what the government say  
We never walked on the moon - Elvis ain't dead  
You ain't going crazy - It's all in your head"_

Lucy was a messed up, dressed up waitress  
With a slightly tarnished heart of gold  
She wasn't half bad for a new step momma  
As far as step momma's go  
Daddy knew she was the one as he baked in the sun  
In a parking lot preaching the truth  
Up shot her hand and she cried, oh, man  
I feel it, yes, I feel it I do  
It's been revealed to me down deep in my soul  
There were two shooters on the grassy knoll  
We never walked on the moon - Elvis ain't dead  
You ain't going crazy - It's all in your head

Let us sing  
It's all interpretation  
To find the truth you gotta read between the lines  
Work out your own salvation  
That narrow path is hard to define  
Heaven's more than a place - It's a state of mind  
In his quest for truth Daddy was moved by the spirit to take up a snake  
In a moment of doubt the venom turned out stronger than daddy's faith  
I'll never forget his dying breath the last words that he said  
We never walked on the moon - Elvis ain't dead  
You ain't going crazy - It's all in your head

Let me tell ya  
It's all interpretation  
To find the truth you gotta read between the lines  
Work out your own salvation   
That narrow path is hard to define  
Heaven's more than a place - It's a state of mind  
State of mind  


"Tanner? Tanner? Tanner!"

Harry lept up startled, eyes blinking fast. His sight was blurry from dozing off but he could make out a shape with blond hair in front of him. No make that 2 blond shapes. "Huh...who...wha?"

Tonks looked at him curiously. "What's that in your hand and in your ears?"

Harry looked at his Ipod and then back at Tonk and Missy, then back at his Ipod, and then back to the girls. "What, you mean this?" He said holding up the little metal object. The next song was starting so Harry turned it off.

"Ya that. What did you think we ment?" Missy asked.

Harry shrugged. "It's a muggle device called an Ipod. It lets you put music on it and listen to it where every you go."

Missy looked really curious. "That's pretty cool. For muggles I mean."

Tonks looked confused. "I think I heard my dad talking about that thing one time. He's a muggle, said it was the lastest peice of teknologie. But I thought that elekticitie didn't work at Hogwarts?"

"I put some spells on it so that it works here. Trust me it took a while, and 3 ruined ones to figure out how to do it but I did. Wanna listen to some muggle music?"

"Sure." The girls said enthusiastically. Harry shrugged and gave them both an ear. He had speakers in his trunk but he figured now wouldn't be the best time. He smirked to himself and turned on Midnight Mass by Billy Talent full blast. Then he turned on some Queen music, old but still some of the best stuff out there, and then some tamer country music which really wasn't half bad.

He handed over his Ipod and made Tonks and Missy promis they would stay there and not wreak it while he did his homework. Surprisingly they made it though the night with out one scratch. Finally when it was time for bed Tonks handed it over. "Wow, muggles are pretty good. I wonder why no body in the wizarding world listens to it."

"Becasue it's by muggles." Missy suggested. "Most wizards and witches look down on them as if we are supierior. But there very smart, same way that they do outnumber magical folk, plus they come up with some interesting things to substitute for magic."

Harry nodded. "Ya that's right. Now if you don't mind I'm heading off to bed. Have you guys finished your homework yet?"

They 2 girls looked at each other eyes wide. "OH SHIT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? I think this story is starting to progress nicely but not to fast. I don't want Harry to show all of his powers off right away. I want it to be gradual but I don't want it to be slow either. Decicions, decicions. They can be to tough.

By the way I do not claim ownership to the song **It's All In Your Head** Tony Martin/Van Stephenson/Reese Wilson.

So there you go. And now I say audios amigos. Which is probably not spelled right but who cares. I'm writing this during school! Actually school got canceled because of a Fog day. HAHA!

Later my friends and don't forget to review!


	7. the Next Day

Chains Of Lightning

By EternityWaits4U

Summery: Harry Potter makes a desperate wish one night before he goes to bed. The next morning he wakes up and findes himself 8 years into the past. Changing his name and appearance is just on of the changes in Harry's life. Can Harry continue on? Can he wait 8 years until time catches up with itself? Can he also deal with the powers he'd somehow developed during the tavel to the past? Honks.

Chapter Seven: The Next Day

Harry had woken up early for his second day of school and was up and dressed before any of his room mates, excepting Casper, who was some sort of phyco who woke up at 5:00 am. Harry shuddered, that was way to early for any sane being to be wide awake, or even awake in the first place. Jeez. Harry heeped up the porrage into his bowl, digging in fiercly. It didn't take him long to diminish the pile and start helping himself to more.

Even Tonks looked on, slightly appalled by the boys bottomless stomics. Harry tried to act natural as he dug into his breakfast, but inside he was slowly counting down until the last Slytherin had entered the room...3...2...1

BANG! A loud noise echo'd through the hall. One by one the Slytherins all stood up on their table and faced the rest of the hall. "Wake up, Wake up on a saturday night...!" And started singing Wake Up by Hilary Duff in hilarious voices, it sounded like a bunch of midgets that had been sucking helium. Not that wizards knew what helium was. And there was Snape at the top of his house, leading the whole thing in an even higher high pitched voice. Harry chuckled as all the slytherins hair turned red and gold and spiked up except for Triston who's hair got an even brighter pink and grew longer and curly.

Fireworks began to shoot up in the air and started spelling words...

**"Wake Up Hogwarts! It's Time To Start The Day! Messr. Firetide would like to welcome you all to a new era at Hogwarts! The Return Of The Marauders! Teachers beware! Students look out! No one is safe from the Mauraders pranks, and a special call out to Professor MacGonagall, Cause We're BAAAACCCCCKKK!" **

Silence entered the hall as everyone looked from the Slytherins, to the message, to Professor MacGonagall who looked terror stricken and seemed to be hyper ventalating. Professor Sprout was patting her co-worker reassuringly but it didn't seem to work. And then all at once chuckles escalated to laughter in the hall, as the now wide awake students roared. Except the Slytherins, who of course were sulking. Particularily Tristan but that was to be expected.

Harry didn't notice it but one particular person at the head table was chuckling appreciatingly. Wondering who it was had decided to follow in the footsteps of the infamous Marauders.

"Oh my gosh, that was hilarious!" Missy gasped as they made their way to their first Charms Class of the year. Tonks was having trouble walking and was leaning on Harry but agreed. She'd laughed so hard she'd fallen off the bench and hurt her back. "Hell yes it bloody well was!" She punched the air and then winced when the action twisted her back. "You know you should really get that checked out." Harry said. "Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

If it was possible, Tonks glared at Harry worse then when he called her Nymphorada. "If you bloody well take me to that effing nurse I swear to god I will cripple you for life Tanner!"

"Wow, someone's a little cranky. What time of the month is it?" Tonks slapped Harry on the arm for that little comment, or as much as her back would allow her. Rod chuckled and said to Harry. "F.Y.I, Tanner. The hospital wing is treated like a mortal disease by Tonks. She absoulutly hates the place and Madame Pomfrey. Though I don't know why, she seems like a nice lady to me."

"You just mind your own damn buisness Smitey." And that was the end of that line of converstation as they entered Charms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Flitwick was almost exactly the way that Harry remembered him. Short, easily excited, but well loved by most of the students and an excellent and encouraging teacher. He was practically bouncing around the room, outlining in excitment their Newt Studies (which they shared with Hufflepuffs) course. It focased on sheilds, some spells with interesting effects that Harry was unsure how to catagorize, some very powerful charms including the Patronus (they would be studying it and then spending a few days at the attempt seeing as how few wizards could managed only a whisp of light with months of practice) and some miselanious other charms.

They would be starting with advanced shields that could do more then just produce a thin shield to block weak spells like the Protego. Harry knew quite a few of them from the Unspeakables, and could produce a healthy number of them. Harry was unsure if he should just preform the spells or make a show of studying them first. Making a show sounded like a plan, he could use the study time for other things. Like a report that Jaysin had sent him in the mail last night just before he fell into bed.

According to Jaysin, just because he was in school didn't mean that Unspeakable training was out. They would send him the advanced but unsuspious spells to learn, he was unlikely to be questioned in the first place, being a rather curious Ravenclaw of course. Anyway Harry pulled his mind back to the task at hand. Professor Flitwick was talking agian.

"Another topic we will be breaching this year, like in many of your other classes, is the theory and practice of wandless and non-verbal magic!" He squeaked, bouncing off of his chair. "It is a very difficult magic that requires alot of power and concentration. We will be dicussing how wandless and non-verbal magics are different from accidental magic during the course. Now we will be starting the course by studying the different types of sheilds."

He turned around and waved his wand at the chalk board, words wrote themselves out as if being written by an invisible person.

"The 4 main types of sheilds are Protego, Chieldus, Agusto, and Normus. The last being the most powerful and the first being the weakest. As you already know how to cast the Protego sheild we will spend very little time on it. A week at the most, discussing the theory and history behind it."

He rattled on for the rest of the period, talking about the Protego Sheild and it's proper casting methods, and listing off the spells it could repel. Harry and Tonks were a few of the many students who began nodding off a few minutes into the lecture. Harry pulled out a deck of cards and proceeded to explan Go Fish to Tonks. Tonks found the extreamly simple game surprisingly amusing and before they knew it the bell had rang. "I want you to list all of the spells Protego will protect you against by Monday!" Flitwick squeaked in the background as the students ran off to lunch."

"Christ that was boring." Harry muttered under his breath as they headed to DADA.

Rod was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Casper was grimacing, and Darien...well Darien had his nose burried in a book as usual. Rod absent mindedly pulled Darien out away from the stairwells as they turned to corner of DADA hallway. Harry was interested to see what the room looked like back in the past. In his time it had been decked out in garlic, pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart, dark detectors, and frills, lace, and porcelin cats. When Lupin had been a teacher the place had looked like a regular classroom, and thank god for that.

When they walked in the door, it looked much the same as it had when Lupin had been a professor. With a few strange touches here and there. Like a picture of a motorcycle on the professors desk. Thinking back, Harry realized that he didn't know who the DADA Professor was. No body had even mentioned him.

Surprisingly Tonks nudged him into the front row, and the rest of the Ravenclaws sat around them, as close to the front as they could get. The Hufflepuffs walked in, filing into where ever their classmates had left space.

"Your going to love Professor Whyte. He's got to be the coolest bloody teacher in the whole school." Tonks whispered.

"And he's not half bad in the looks deparment either." Paige giggle with Celeste. All of the guys faked gagging and Tonk grinned and gave them a thumbs up, telling Harry that she shared their opinion. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw a flicker of something silver. An invisibility cloak, Harry thought. He shot a descrete little spell into the corner of the flicker. A man immediatly appeared, with his pants on fire. The cloak pooled on the floor as the man hurridly used his wand to put out the fire. He looked at the class and grinned at the laughing students.

Harry felt the blood drain from his face when he saw the man's face. His mouth went dry. Struggling with himself, trying to make sure nobody noticed, he forced his megamorphus abilities to allow him to appear as normal. This is so not good Harry managed to think straight. His new Defence Professor looked exactly like...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh cliff hanger! So who in the world could it be? I don't know...do you? Actually I do know but why ruin the surprise. I'll let you guys broad over it for a while.

Another chapter done with and I hope you guys don't think this story is boring. If it is though just say so and I'll do something about it.

Remember to review since you obviously read my dears. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
